Top 10 Worst Pokemon
Top 10 Worst Pokemon. Just like this, but different. MissingNo 10. Bidoof & Bibarel. These things are just HM slaves. Bad movepool, horrible stats. At least Bibarel is part Water type. 9. Patrat & Watchog. The Bidoof and Bibarel of Gen V. 8. Sunflora. Terrible concept. A flower? How creative. Weak and useless, despite the fact that it is the second in an evolution chain! 7. Hoppip and all evolutions. How do I use these things? They're susceptible to damage, and can't fight back. 6. Arceus. Sick of this thing. I see it everywhere. (BTW, Mew was originally "God" until it was retconned and changed to Arceus.) 5. Almost every Bug-type Pokemon. Pokemon include Spinarak, Surskit, and Pineco. 4. Sunkern. Yeah... this thing evolves into Sunflora... so it's like Sunflora, but way worse! 3. Deliberd. How do I use this thing?! Only learns Present, which is weak and has a chance of healing the enemy. Can lean TMs, but it's stats are too crippled to do anything. 2. Magikarp. What did you expect? Only learns four moves, one of which is native to Dream World (I think that's what it's called). Not #1 because of it can learn Bounce and can use the Flail trick. 1. Luvdisc. Terrible concept (a heart, how creative), horrendous stats, appalling movepool. I dare you to try and defeat a trainer with this. I freaking dare you. Moon Snail 10.Arceus (THAT F**KING GOAT STOLE MEW'S GLORY!) 9.Sok/Throh (SMUGLY AS ALL NETHER!!!!!!) 8.Munna (Same reason as 9) 7.Woobat (Zubat ripoff, and Zubat is bad.) 6.Audino (STUPID CHANSEY RIPOFF!I don't even like Chansey!) 5.Musharna (Munna is ugly, but THIS IS DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!) 4.Burmy (No reasoning needed.) 3.Jynx (I hate this thing. Hate this thing, Hate this thing,Hate this thing, Hate this thing, and most of all, Hate this thing. Oh yeah, also, Hate this thing.) 2.Zoroak (I hate almost EVERYTHING about this pokemon! Horrendously overrated, REALLY stupid-looking, Ear-r*ping cry, Lied about (A werewolf? Really? This isn't a werewolf, it's a squirrel. Houndoom is so much better), Enormously disappointing evolution of zorua, and just EVERYTHING about this pokemon is a disgrace..) 1.Qwilfish (My gosh, why? why, why, why? Why, game freak and nintendo, why did you make this pokemon? It has horrible stats, learns no good moves, boring design, and so much, that this deserves to be number 1. NyanGirToastNinjaShadow 10. Rattata 9. Pidgey 8. Jynx 7. Smoochum 6. Magikarp 5. Shiftree 4. Magmar 3. Swalot 2. Drowzee 1. Probopass CompliensCreator Now note I like all Pokemon in some form (Hard to believe, right?) But these ones, just aren't too great! 10. Seaking - I love fish, but NOT this one! It is possibly one of the ugliest Pokemon out there! 9. Igglybuff - I find this Pokemon rather stupid looking, and those red eyes... JUST WHY? 8. Muk - A blob. A blob. A friggin blob of Purple who knows. 7. Primeape - Now Pokemon are supposed to look Similar when they evolve, but cut off a Mankey's tail and put chains on it? It gets angry and "evolves" into Primeape. 6. Stunfisk - Why? We don't need ugly Pokemon. And when it kills someone with electricity, it's happy. 5. Jynx - Know how I said Stunfisk is ugly? Well at least Stunfisk's ugliness can make it a fun joke to make it look like a greater power than Arceus! THIS is just a freak. Oh yeah, and once it was even controversial. 4. Diglett - A poor excuse for a mole that is simply a digging lump. Ya' think it'll be cool when it evolves? Nope. It evolves into 3 digging lumps. 3. Lickitung - Who wanted a game where one of the creatures has shaved off eyebrows and a giant tongue? When TheJWittz asked "How is Lickilicky an improvement to lickitung?" I think IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY. The tongue got a reasonable size, the chubbiness made him a little cuter, but Lickitung is a MONSTER. 2. Exeggcute - A pile of eggs. Just eggs. OMG ITS SO MUCH MOAR CREATIVE THAN ICE CREAM WITH SOME DETAIL! Gen wunners, next time you think of Vanilluxe, look back at your blob, your abused ape, your... Jynx, and especially THIS. 1. Alomomola - Did we need ANOTHER LUVDISC? Luvdisc was already horrible enough with terrible stats and crappy design. And this could fix it as an evolution! But Gamefreak made the wisest descision to make ANOTHER loving fish Pokemon with crappy stats and no use. And like many others, it is frickin' hideous. Maybe not as bad as Jynx or Lickitung, but it still is pretty bad. Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Pages with Magikarp Category:Some other 7th thing.